


Here He Comes with No Excuse

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Porn With Plot, Time Travel, Top Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 当欧比旺忍着不适在穿越超空间时经历一番非比寻常的剧烈震荡，刚刚跃出就瞧见一块体量甚小的漂浮物从透明舱盖前一闪而过的时候，心里顿时涌起了不详的预感。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Here He Comes with No Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> 不确定这个王到底多少岁，总之还嫩，随各位想象吧。

当欧比旺忍着不适在穿越超空间时经历一番非比寻常的剧烈震荡，刚刚跃出就瞧见一块体量甚小的漂浮物从透明舱盖前一闪而过的时候，心里顿时涌起了不详的预感。 

随后的一切都发生得很快。

右翼传来了哨音和警报，为了避免接踵而至的毁灭性撞击，他只能迅速采取一系列花哨至极的技巧操纵机身上下翻飞，试图跟随原力的指引在碎石中找到一条安全出路。欧比旺痛恨飞行，可他做到了，这极有可能是他飞行生涯中最精彩的一次。

但他的麻烦并没有就此结束，欧比旺甚至还没来得及为自己的死里逃生体会半分喜悦，就察觉到了一件更严峻的事。

由于刚才的躲避，他的飞船早已偏离既定轨道驶入了一片未知领域，眼下船身似乎正被某种神秘力量所干扰，只用了眨眼功夫就脱离了他的掌控，仿佛一个牵线木偶般被完全吸引了过去。

一阵阵眩晕随即向他袭来，手脚开始酸软的欧比旺恍惚间打开传讯器用最后一丝意识送出了自己的坐标。

他怀疑自己再也没可能按照计划与奎刚会面完成这次任务了。因为他心里实在是清楚，眼前这个吞天噬地的庞然巨物绝不会是颗普通行星。

达斯维达快步流星地走着，身后的斗篷在地板上带起了一阵黑色飓风。

一名绝地——

他的军队在贝斯平执行剿灭乱党的任务时居然抓住了一名绝地。对方似乎还是学徒，而且正处于Omega的首次发情阶段，资料库里没有找到任何与之匹配的信息。

那群笨蛋刚才正是这么向他汇报的，没有人敢对他撒谎，他们的确又捕到了一条漏网之鱼。可这同时让他燃起一股更加难以遏制的怒气。维达不知道那些苟延残喘的绝地究竟何以愚蠢到这种地步。派一个学徒？一个进入发情期的Omega单枪匹马来挑战帝国的权威？

达斯维达每向囚室靠近一步就愈发感到怒火的旺盛，他感觉自己浑身的血液都在沸腾，黑暗原力随之震颤，吸入鼻腔的空气也染上了一股烧灼的气息，那闻上去就像穆斯塔法，像他曾经的失败。

这很不寻常，而掩藏在不寻常之下的是一种久违的似曾相识，几乎瞬间就令维达想起了另外一个人，一个他恨之入骨的绝地大师。他惊讶于这个学徒带来的感觉竟会与那人如此相似。

但这很好。维达在头盔里无声地冷笑。他会让这个送上门的冒牌货代替那人体会一下什么叫做真正的恐惧。

囚室的大门开了，尽管达斯维达早有预备，浓郁的信息素还是击中了他，几乎刹那便令他目眩头晕。

那种感觉难以言喻，就好像沙漠里出现一片绿洲，或者塔图因的天空落下了雨。有一瞬达斯维达似乎回到了过去，回到很久以前战争从未开始的地方。那抹干净纯洁的气味没有受过战争的洗礼，闻不出半点血和杀戮的腥气。远不像绝大多数亟待求欢的Omega直白，却也更加细腻内敛丰富多变，宛如一阵轻柔的海风，在你睡着时悄无声息地俘获你的美梦。

这种信息素着实罕见，维达闻到过几次，他永远也不会忘。而现在这个囚犯带给他的感觉居然与那人并无二致了。

伴随着呼吸器发出的沙沙声响，维达强迫自己稳下心神，原力和视觉一起作用，逐渐勾勒出一个熟悉又陌生的身影。

绝地人的脑袋低垂着，麦色的辫子无精打采落到肩头，两只略显苍白的手腕被一道淡蓝色光环束缚，孤立无援地高高吊起。

另一道枷锁铐着他的脚，使他不舒服地脚尖微踮，红靴裹紧小腿，上身只穿了件米粽单衣。

至于那张脸——维达凭空捏紧了绝地人的下巴——那张闭着眼小口喘息的面孔，除了光滑白净了点，甚至比他们初次见面时还要稚嫩，根本就和欧比旺一模一样。

维达的怒火在转瞬消隐无踪，变成了彻头彻尾的震惊。而另一股不可告人的欲望也自下腹迅速攒聚，催促着他挪动脚步继续上前，不再用原力，而是用机械臂将低垂的脸彻底抬起。

欧比旺肯诺比。

不是记忆里留着胡子的模样，他的额发全湿透了，双颊仍透着婴儿肥，泛满不正常的诱人红晕。那双总是蓝到发绿的眼眸因为感到皮肤的接触疲惫地睁开了半点，却仿佛罩着层水雾，朦朦胧胧毫无焦距。

达斯维达简直不敢相信自己亲眼看到的一切。

这一定是对方设下的圈套——他在惶然间想到，下意识就入侵了绝地的大脑。

然后他完成了这些年来最轻松的一次「拷问」。因为他的刺探根本没有遭到任何阻拦，发情和失去原力的双重作用使一个绝地彻底变成了无力反抗的普通人。维达很快弄明白了一切，原来自己面前的囚犯不是什么冒牌货，而是货真价实的欧比旺肯诺比。时间裂缝给他们俩开了个玩笑，欧比旺原本只是在执行一项运输物资的简单任务，却阴差阳错变成了一趟星际旅行。

问题是现在该怎么办？把不该出现在这个世界的他送回去？还是交给皇帝？

达斯维达放下手臂，任由那张年轻的脸庞在感到他的离开后不满似的蹙起了眉，转瞬就有了更好的主意。

他抬起左手轻轻一挥，欧比旺身上的束腰登时解开了，光剑当啷一声沉甸甸坠地。被颈间汗水沾湿的衣襟跟着也松松垮垮滑向两侧，露出常年不见太阳，犹带着点雀斑的胸膛和肩膀。那里势单力薄，粉红色的乳头受了凉可怜巴巴地屹立在空气中，里头仿佛汁水充盈，吸引着旁人去咬，去将这样鲜嫩的果实吃进嘴里。

然后是他的双腿，维达的头微微一低那条白色长裤就十分不雅地滑落到了膝盖的位置，将颜色尚浅的半勃性器，和少许覆盖着双球的金色软毛暴露在他眼皮底下——他要操的人几乎还是少年模样，维达把手伸向臀间的缝隙摸了两把便熟门熟路地捅进去，隐约觉得欧比旺这时候年纪太轻，个子更矮，大腿细瘦，屁股上的肉也远不如他记忆里头那么丰腴。

但这不会减低他的性趣，欧比旺显然也不会。

维达才刚把手指放进那个紧致的入口便惹得神志不清的人发出几声呻吟，膝盖哆里哆嗦，半垂的脖子猛往高抬，像条渴水的鱼张大了嘴拼命呼吸。然后当维达把手指加到两根、第三根——欧比旺的腰已经拧得荡起了秋千，脚腕上叮铃作响，就算他拼命想夹紧双腿，想扭动着排斥体内的异物，从他底下流出的水还是源源不断地打湿了维达的手指，然后又顺着手套上的皮革往外蜿蜒。这点倒是跟维达记忆里如出一辙，欧比旺不管当着他的面如何正经，如何嘴硬，只要被他插进下边这张小嘴操上几下，总会学乖了老老实实臣服于他，臣服于Omega的天性。

于是维达没再啰嗦，他突然抽回手解开裤腰，脚铐应声断裂——维达掏出性器随手撸了两下将欧比旺的一条大腿从裤子里彻底解脱，然后高高抬起压到胸口。绝地人的柔韧性好极了，他清楚欧比旺可以轻易做到。

当维达终于操进去，他得花很大力气才能控制住秒射的冲动，控制住自己别像第一次那样没用——这不能怪他，只有原力知道帝国繁忙的黑暗尊主有多久没解决过私人问题，没进入过这个销魂蚀骨的天堂。安纳金天行者被欧比旺丢在岩浆边等死的时候还不满三十岁，从那时起他胯间这根棍子就再没派上用场，成了守活寡的祭品。复仇和怒火占据了他的一切，达斯维达没心思、也没时间再去找别的Omega满足自己的性欲。

当然，偶尔他在冥想室幻想自己如果抓住欧比旺该怎么折磨他才最解恨的时候，眼下这种情况绝对是其中之一。

维达开始加快速度。他一手掐着欧比旺的膝窝，一手抓紧腰，几乎打桩一样自下而上朝未经人事的洞口冲撞。欧比旺立刻梦醒一般受不了似的发出细声抽泣，听起来又疼又爽，狭窄的穴道被一瞬撑开到了极限，深度好像直抵胃部，令他潜意识里惊恐万分地想要往后逃避，却又屡屡被腰间有力的大手给捞回去。一来一往次数多了，身体知趣了些，首次发情的Omega食髓知味，竟然有了意识每当阴茎插进来就缠上去紧紧箍住，拔出去再拼命挽留，倒像是他主动配合对方的节奏，在又粗又长的凶器上操自己。

他的手臂也仍吊着，两眼半睁，目光迷蒙，脖子徒劳地高高仰起，凝聚在眼眶里的水气每每随着肉体晃动扑簌簌地往下掉落。那似乎终于使欧比旺找回一丝神志，视野逐渐变得清晰，达斯维达戴着头盔身着盔甲只是掏出了性器把他提起条腿站在地上操干的画面就浮现在了眼前。欧比旺惊讶地差点找不到自己的舌头。「幸好」这时维达帮了他一把，肿胀粗壮的阴茎顶端突然一挺似乎狠狠戳到了深处一道紧闭的缝隙，令他瞬间拔高音调尖叫个不停。

“啊！啊……不！别碰那里！”欧比旺颤栗着喘息，前身也不由自主吐露几滴液体，“你是谁……”

维达的动作猛地一顿，他抬起头，注视着欧比旺。但不论是眼神还是表情都隔着让人无法看穿的黑色面具。

“我是谁？”维达反问，似乎觉得这个问题可笑至极。然后重新动作起来，右手将另一条大腿也用力一捞，几乎是托着欧比旺的臀挂到他身上紧挨住自己，“你会知道我是谁的，等我玩腻了你以后，绝地。”

一个西斯——

欧比旺震惊地意识到。但他没有机会发表更多疑问。维达已经发起了新一轮攻势，而且动得比刚才更快，进入更深，节奏凶悍，借助重力将阴茎整个连根没入，再往后撤出。柱身跟他始终相连的地方包裹着一层透明黏液，弄湿了两个人的腿根，伴随着律动发出阵阵囊袋撞击肉臀的沉重拍击声。

欧比旺同时不停地叫，口中不停求饶，两条腿下意识攀上了西斯的后腰紧紧缠绕。后来他在发现自己的叫喊似乎只会让对方更兴奋以后才咬紧嘴唇倔强地不肯再发出任何声息。

那不知为何取悦了维达，他胯间的凶狠逐渐放缓，就好像回忆起了什么，思绪有那么一瞬飘向远方，抓着他后臀的力道微微一松近乎称得上温柔。

但欧比旺没力气再去做任何假设了，他眼前一黑彻底昏了过去，高热和席卷全身的疼痛打败了他，令他迷失在发情还有恐惧带来的黑暗之中。


End file.
